Opposite Day
by muney73
Summary: It's Opposite Day, and everyone is celebrating. Tucker is being an outdoorsman, Sam is frolicking around and being happy, and Danny is being a big fat meanie.


**Summary: It's Opposite Day, and everyone is celebrating. Tucker's being an outdoorsman, Sam is frolicking around and being happy, and Danny is being a big fat meanie.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Notice: Well of course there's gonna be OOC ness! You don't expect Sam to do this on a real opposite day, do you?**

* * *

Danny woke up on a bright and sunny Wednesday. He stretched out his limbs and yawned. In other words, he provasculated! (not really sure if that's the right spelling... or the right word) Then he hopped out of bed and looked at his calendar.

"Today is… OH BOY! IT'S OPPOSITE DAY!" And so Danny walked into his room and picked out a black shirt with a green circle in the middle, and then grabbed some rainbow shorts and black and white glowing knee socks. "Step one on opposite day: dress the opposite that you usually would! In this case, I'm dressing in very un-normal clothes. I am also talking to myself!" Danny then walked into the living room and said the next part of opposite day: "Step two of opposite day: act the opposite that I normally would!" And so Danny scarfed down 5 boxes of Froot Loops and then insulted his Dad when he came down for breakfast. "You suck!" Dad just continued sulking in normal clothes and poked a pile of pancakes with the fenton anti-spook stick.

Next Maddie came down the kitchen. Danny greeted her. "Hey mom! you suck!" It being opposite day, Danny's mother said "Oh thank you Danny! You're so wonderful and I'm gonna make you un-grounded for the rest of your life!" Danny was disappoint.

Next Jazz tripped down the stairs in a jumpsuit. "HAI!" Danny greeted her with "I love you and you're the best sister ever and I would love it if you protected me everywhere and kept me safe because you're so cool!" Jazz denied with a disgusted face and said "No you suck." She then began to stuff herself with bread and muffins.

Instead of walking or flying to school today, Danny rode a bike. He purposefully hit multiple elder citizens (that were pretending to be young) in his way. They all sucked. When he got to school he met up with Sam and Tucker. Sam was wearing the brightest thing ever in existence and was spraying weedkiller.

"Hi Sam I love you. Tucker you suck." Sam looked at Danny and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS SS S S :D!11!one" Then she frolicked among the cyborg meatballs. Tucker looked at Danny and said, "Tell that to my woodland brethren!" Suddenly a bunch of tigers and birds came out of a bush to eat Danny. He killed them all with ectoblasts.

When Danny was walking to class he saw a cat chasing a dog. Then a bird started to chase the cat, and it began to peck its tail. When the cat had eaten the dog and the bird ate the cat, a worm came out of the ground fully armed with tons of bazookas and army stuff. "TAKE THIS YA BUTT!" And so the worm fried the bird and ate it.

After Danny realized he had gone outside instead of going to class, he headed to Mr. Lancers room. In it something fantabulous was happening. Mr. Lancer had a top hat and cane and was singing about Shakespeare while the students threw 41.35 (pies) at him. He sang out, "CONGRATZ SUDENTZ UR SO GREAT! U AL GETT SOME FABULUS CAAAAAKE!" And then a giant cake fell on all the students.

After English class was over they were in the hallways and Danny punched Dash.

"Aahaaahaaa! Please don't hurt me Fenton!" Dash cowered on the ground while a bunch of nerds came and beat him up with lots of kicks. Then Paulina walked in and she was so ugly, everyone died. But luckily it was Opposite day so instead of dying, they all lived. Then Jazz walked through the hall and started beating up everyone, especially Danny. When she was gone, everyone was so happy for her. They all screamed, "OPPOSITE DAY RULES!" And then Danny went home.

At his house his dad was depressed and his mom wasn't very smart and she was on the couch being lazy. Sam came over and began spreading colorful confetti everywhere while Tucker was planting plants. Soon their house was full of dirt and confetti. Then Sam feasted on some nice juicy meat while Tucker was eating a broccoli.

"Why are you guys so weird?" Danny asked. Then Tucker said "Because of broccoli." Danny took that as an answer and then choked and got CPR because of his ghost sense. Before he left he punched Tucker and said "You still suck" and then he went out and looked for the specter.

He was met with a ghost in a flying plant-suit. "Hi Danny I just wanted to say happy opposite day and that I'm starting a wild animal sanctuary where they can stay without being hunted." Danny looked at Skulker and blasted him out of the sky and killed him. Then he chuckled evilly and started killing everything. But before he actually did anything bad besides stealing from an ice cream store, it became the next day and so Danny stopped being opposite, Sam spray painted her parent's clothes black and argued with them, and Tucker stopped smashing the computer that was under his hammer and fixed it. Then Sam and Tucker barfed out their meat and greens and everyone lived happily ever after.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**So yep I did this. There might be some other opposite day fic, but I didn't read it. I don't **_**think**_** I did… oh well.**

**I uploaded this on a Wednesday because it's opposite day!**

… **Okay fine that was just Spongebob but it still counts.**

**When I looked back at this story, I was like, AW MAN I SHOULDA PUT VLAD IN HERE! But now it's too late. Are YOU wondering what Vlad's day was like?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Froot Loops. Heck, I don't even own Because of Broccoli.**


End file.
